Amor, celos y Potter
by Graystone
Summary: Harry Potter siente algo por Draco Malfoy, eso es innegable. Pero ese sentimiento va más allá del amor. Incluso roza los celos y la locura. Draco tendrá que andarse con mucho cuidado.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**.

Este fic es para **salviohexia**

* * *

Un sabio dijo una vez: Los que se pelean se desean. No se sabe quién lo dijo. Y probablemente esa persona está muerta ya, pero esas palabras le sobrevivieron durante muchos años. Normalmente esas palabras no eran proféticas. Nadie saldría con la persona que odia, en su sano juicio, aunque siempre había casos extremos.

En Hogwarts, había personas que se odiaban, pero ninguna se odiaba tanto como Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. Aquello sí que era odio. Odio del puro, del visceral, del de poner zancadillas cuando uno va desprevenido, del de tirar de una escoba en pleno vuelo, del de alzar el dedo en señal ofensiva mientras se sueltan obscenidades varias. Ese era el odio que se profesaban aquellos dos.

Si a alguno de los dos les dijesen que en el fondo podrían llegar a quererse, ese alguien moriría lenta y dolorosamente. Porque si había algo que ambos detestaban era que se insinuase que pudiesen llegar a ser pareja. Ni por un millón de galeones. Bueno... ni por cien mil. Venga va, ni por diez mil... Bah, a quién queremos engañar. Draco Malfoy no quiere a Harry Potter. Bueno, no podemos contrastar esa información, nuestra corresponsal en Slytherin ha desaparecido misteriosamente. Seguimos buscándola.

Pero Harry Potter... Esa es otra historia. A Harry Potter sí que le gusta Draco Malfoy. Pero Harry Potter tiene un estatus que mantener, ¿sabéis? Vivimos en una sociedad un tan homófoba, por desgracia, sería un poco escandaloso que al salvador del mundo mágico le fuesen los hombres. Pero era así, algo que Potter no podía negar.

Y es que además, Harry Potter era muy celoso y no podía evitar sentir más odio aún por las personas que acompañaban a Draco. Primero esos Zabini y Nott, que se mostraban muy sonrientes con él. O muy estáticos, caso de Nott. Potter incluso sentía envidia de Crabbe y Goyle, pero dicen que esos dos ya tienen lo suyo propio.

Más de una vez, Potter había intentado acercarse a Malfoy, cortejarle o decirle directamente que le gustaba. Y ya de paso que le ponía celoso verle tan cerca de otros hombres. Pero siempre se echaba para atrás en el último momento, porque sabía que a Draco no le gustaba Potter, sino que lo odiaba.

¿De verdad, Harry?

—De verdad —dijo Harry mientras se anudaba la corbata frente al espejo. Hermione Granger lo miraba mientras estaba sentada en su cama.

—No sabes si a Draco le gustas.

—Sé que me odia, eso es suficiente como para que no lo intente.

—¿Cuántas veces has querido decírselo?

Harry hizo recuento mental.

—Doscientas cincuenta y ocho veces, ¿y qué?

—Estás enamorado, Harry. Díselo.

—Estoy celoso, Hermione. Soy un maldito cabrón celoso. No soporto ver a Draco con otros hombres y es que empiezo a pensar que... No lo soporto, ¡no lo soporto!

—Vale, ¡vale! En fin, podemos pensar en algo.

—No hace falta que pensemos en nada, Hermione. Venga, vámonos.

Bajaron para ir al Gran Comedor. Ron ya debía estar allí, devorando su quinto desayuno. Entonces vieron a Malfoy, hablando con Marcus Flint. ¿Cuántas años llevaba ese chico en Hogwarts? Da igual. De repente, Hermione puso a trabajar su cerebro como si de una locomotora se tratase. Tenía que idear un plan capaz de hacer que aquellos dos se quedasen solos, un plan maestro que ni a la mente más brillante del mundo se le habría ocurrido jamás.

Entonces, sacó su varita y dijo:

—¡_Expulso_!

Malfoy y Potter salieron despedidos hacia un cuarto de las escobas, cayendo dentro. Hermione cerró la puerta mágicamente y sonrió para sí misma, contenta por que su plan hubiese salido bien. Sí, es un plan bastante cutre, pero qué queréis, ha funcionado.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del cuarto de las escobas...

—¡Granger! ¡Granger, sácame de aquí! —gritaba Draco.

—Es inútil, Draco, los hechizos de Hermione para cerrar puertas son tan efectivos como los que utiliza para abrirlas —dijo Harry de forma melodramática mientras se sentaba sobre un cubo de madera puesto del revés —. Estamos atrapados —dijo, casi poniéndose a llorar.

—Lo que tú digas, Potter ¡Granger, sácame, maldita sea!

Pero Hermione parecía haberse ido muy lejos. Draco se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Ni siquiera miraba a Harry, pero este no paraba de mirarle a él.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme, Potter? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

—Lo siento... —se armó de valor al fin —. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Es normal, soy Draco Malfoy, todos tienen que mirarme —nada, no lo había pillado —. En serio, deja de mirarme.

—Draco... Tú me gustas —confesó Harry.

Malfoy se le quedó mirando, alarmado.

—Ya, pues tú a mí no, ¿vale? Y ahora será mejor que te quedes ahí quieto, donde pueda verte. Potter, ¿por qué te levantas? Potter, ¿por qué me miras así? Potter, quédate quieto. Potter, no voy a repetirtelo. ¡Potter, deja de perseguirme!

Harry había empezado a perseguir a Draco por todo el cuarto de las escobas, el cual era ridículamente pequeño, por lo que pronto el rubio fue atrapado.

—Bésame —dijo Harry mientras trataba de plantarle un beso en los morros a Draco.

—Antes preferiría besar a un ghoul que a, ti, Potter. ¡Suéltame!

—¿No lo ves, Draco? Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Potter, ¡que no soy gay!

Dio un empujón tal a Harry que este se estrelló contra las escobas perfectamente dispuestas contra la pared. A Filch le iba a dar algo.

—Quieres a otro, ¿verdad?

—Potter, ¿eres sordo o eres idiota? No soy gay.

—Es Zabini, ¿verdad? Voy a matarlo. ¿Nott? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

—Estás enfermo.

—Encima eres homófobo. No importa Draco, puedo lidiar con ello.

—No, Potter, estás loco. Déjame tranquilo. Las manos donde pueda verlas.

Pero Harry no atendía a razones. Se lanzó de nuevo contra Malfoy. Fuera, en el pasillo, únicamente se oyó un aterrador grito.

Horas después, Hermione abría la puerta del cuarto de las escobas.

—¿Harry?

Harry Potter salió mientras se anudaba la corbata.

—Bueno, Hermione, el asunto Malfoy puede darse por concluido. No es mi tipo.

Se marchó de allí mientras Hermione entraba en el cuarto. En una esquina, Draco Malfoy se encontraba acurrucado, con el pelo revuelto y la camisa desgarrada. Tenía la mirada perdida y estaba temblando.

—Le dije que se quedase quieto, que se quedase quieto... Pero no lo hizo.

Hermione prefirió no tener que preguntarle a Harry qué había pasado exactamente.


End file.
